Killer Queen
|ja_kanji = キラークイーン |engname = Deadly Queen |user = Yoshikage Kira |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P190 The origin of STANDS! Part.6 ( song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |destpower = A |speed = B |range = D |persistence = B |precision = B |potential = A }} , pp.17-18''}} is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Killer Queen is a visibly muscular humanoid Stand about as tall as Kira himself, light in color overall. In both the manga and anime, it is portrayed as light pink, while in the All Star Battle video game, it is portrayed as white. Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling cat ears stand on both sides of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of its generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose, and its thin-lipped mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own, in varying sizes and external decoration. , p.10 In the anime, after receiving the third bomb, Killer Queen's eyes adopt a deep glow. Later, the space behind its stomach is revealed to be hollow and suitable for storing an object. , p.19 Sheer Heart Attack takes the form of a plated sphere with a superficial, removable knob on its top and tank treads on either side. Embedded at its front is a cat-skull similar to those on Killer Queen's body, with the addition of a downward dagger on the forehead, a movable jaw, and a short spike as a nose. , p.12 While it is not visible to non-Stand users, if Sheer Heart Attack attaches to someone, it will leave visible tread marks on their clothing. It also leaves an indentation on Kira's hand that doesn't appear to be visible to non-Stand users. In the colored manga, Sheer Heart Attack is green, and in the anime, it is portrayed as blue. Personality Killer Queen is unusual among humanoid Stands with complete faces in that its facial expression almost never reflects that of its user, and is instead nearly permanently locked in a wide-eyed, neutral position. Exceptions to its otherwise stoic demeanor include it scowling at Jotaro as Kira realizes he had survived Sheer Heart Attack's explosion, and freezing in terror, mouth agape, as it is torn apart by the hands of Ghost Girl's Alley. Killer Queen's semi-autonomous secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, speaks phrases to its targets including "Look this way". , p.13 Kira is able to speak through Killer Queen, as he does to Rohan while using Bites the Dust.Chapter 420, Another One Bites the Dust (3); page 13 Abilities Killer Queen is a short-range humanoid Stand of average to above-average speed and melee attacking power.Chapter 345, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (4); page 16 Although it is undeniably physically powerful, it is overshadowed by other close-range Stands like Crazy Diamond and Star Platinum, and thus Kira relies more on evading his enemies or using Killer Queen's set of powers to prevail. Killer Queen's powers revolve around setting up different kinds of bombs that can annihilate Kira's enemies in one blast, making it a very dangerous Stand to face. Not only are the bombs powerful, but Kira is also able to deploy two initially, then eventually three kinds of bombs with different strengths, giving the serial-killer a large array of options when dealing with his foes. Bomb Transmutation Killer Queen may charge any object, inanimate or not, as a bomb simply by touching it. Once a target has touched the object, Killer Queen can detonate the target by pressing its right thumb onto its index finger's middle phalanx, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator; the charge immediately travels through the target's body before exploding.Chapter 346, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (5); pages 15-17 Additionally, Killer Queen can blow up the charged target itself, as demonstrated with Stray Cat's air bullets during the final battle with Josuke Higashikata;Chapter 428, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (4); page 6 however, if someone else touches the charged target before Kira can detonate it, they will automatically be blown up instead, consuming the charge.Chapter 429, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (2); page 9-11 This can also be done through direct contact with Killer Queen or Kira himself, skipping the charging process.Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad (1); pages 10-11 Matching Kira's desire to keep his murderous life a secret, anyone detonated by Killer Queen incinerates everything about them, including their body, their clothes, and any personal belongings they were carrying, leaving no trace;Chapter 346, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (5); pages 17-18Chapter 364, Sheer Heart Attack (11); page 14 however, it is possible for a victim to survive an explosion if it comes from a nearby object instead of their own body, though this is a rare occurrence.Chapter 346, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (5); pages 2-3 Kira can also control the size and strength of Killer Queen's explosionsChapter 345, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (4); pages 17-19Chapter 370, Yoshikage Kira;s New Situation (1); page 16Chapter 395, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (4); page 17 as well as what parts of a victim's body are vaporized, usually resulting in Kira destroying his victim's body except for their right hand to keep.Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad (1); pages 16-17 The effects of Kira's explosions on their surroundings vary; they generally do not damage nearby walls and floors, but during Kira's battle with Josuke, they could potentially affect nearby objects and Kira himself, though this may be due to Stray Cat's own Stand power being combined with Kira's.Chapter 428, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (4); page 18 There are several limitations to this ability. First, if Kira or Killer Queen cannot press their thumb against their index finger's middle phalanx to trigger the bomb's detonation, the target cannot blow up.Chapter 438, Town Guardian Spirits; page 3 In addition, since this power is similar to incendiary bombs, it also cannot induce their explosions if there is no air, as demonstrated by Stray Cat disabling a bomb by creating a vacuum around it.Chapter 394, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira (3); pages 13-14 & 17 Finally, Killer Queen can only charge one object at a time.Chapter 429, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (2); page 8 It is unknown if non-Stand users can see or feel the explosions, but they can see a victim of an explosion die. Additionally, the explosion does not seem to generate much sound to anyone other than the victim, as Josuke and Okuyasu heard Shigechi call out to Josuke just outside of their classroom, but neither of them were aware of the ensuing explosion. Additionally, there were at least two other students in the same hallway as Shigechi when he was killed, but neither seemed to be aware of his demise as their backs were turned to him when he was killed and all evidence of an explosion dissipated within less than a few seconds. Air Bomb Transmutation During the final battle, Kira places in Killer Queen's hollow abdomen. With Killer Queen's Primary Bomb charging Stray Cat's condensed air bubbles, Kira may create virtually invisible to use as projectiles.Chapter 428, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (1); pages 6-8 These can be detonated automatically through contactChapter 428, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (1); page 9 or manually through Killer Queen's switch.Chapter 428, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (1); pages 14 Although he also cannot see these bombs, Kira is skilled in determining their trajectory using basic mathematical skills;Chapter 430, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (3); page 3 additionally, Yoshihiro Kira can verbally help him direct his aim by flitting about the battlefield in his photograph form.Chapter 433, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (6); pages 10-14 Sheer Heart Attack |ja_kanji = シアーハートアタック |engname = Heart Attack |namesake = (Queen song/album) |type = Automatic Sub-Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (ASB/EoH) (Anime) |actor = |stats = |destpower = A |speed = C |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = A }} is Killer Queen's second type of bomb, featured primarily in the arc ''Sheer Heart Attack. This treaded automatic bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand,Chapter 355, Sheer Heart Attack (2); page 1 so any Stand abilities activated upon it are reflected onto Kira's left hand.Chapter 359, Sheer Heart Attack (6); pages 12-16 Because Sheer Heart Attack is attached to Kira's left hand, the primary bomb can still be used when Sheer Heart Attack is active.Chapter 360, Sheer Heart Attack (7); pages 11-13 It is completely autonomous and has a great range, so Kira can safely engage Sheer Heart Attack and move a great distance away while it carries out its duties.Chapter 356, Sheer Heart Attack (3); page 16 It seeks out whatever the warmest object in the vicinity is,Chapter 356, Sheer Heart Attack (3); page 18 even changing targets the second a warmer object appears; upon reaching its target, it automatically induces an explosion with power and blast size equivalent to the heat of the target.Chapter 357, Sheer Heart Attack (4); pages 5-8 If Sheer Heart Attack's explosion was set off by a non-human source, it will continue to seek out targets until it explodes from a human.Chapter 357, Sheer Heart Attack (4); page 11 Like Killer Queen's first bomb, Sheer Heart Attack's explosions remove all physical evidence of the target.Chapter 355, Sheer Heart Attack (2); pages 4-5 The body of Sheer Heart Attack is nigh-indestructible, withstanding countless blows from Jotaro's Star Platinum,Chapter 355, Sheer Heart Attack (2); pages 12-19 but can still be affected by non-damaging Stand powers and cracked if pulled apart at the mouth with tremendous force.Chapter 356, Sheer Heart Attack (3); page 8 Its main drawback lies in its autonomous nature, which will sometimes prevent Sheer Heart Attack from prioritizing killing Kira's intended human target(s).Chapter 357, Sheer Heart Attack (4); pages 5-6Chapter 358, Sheer Heart Attack (5); pages 6-7 Secondly, since it needs to explode from making contact with a human target to fully dissipate, should Sheer Heart Attack need to be deactivated while actively seeking a target, the user must physically return in the range of Sheer Heart Attack to deactivate and retrieve it.Chapter 359, Sheer Heart Attack (6); page 18 Furthermore, Sheer Heart Attack can continue to be active even after Kira's hand has been cut off, seen when he uses this to escape Josuke and company. Cutting off his hand even gives Sheer Heart Attack more power, as well as the ability to withstand even Echoes ACT 3's 3 Freeze.Chapter 363, Sheer Heart Attack (10); pages 13-16 Killer Queen Bites the Dust |ja_kanji = (負けて死ね) |user = Kosaku Kawajiri Hayato Kawajiri Unnamed Paramedic |namesake = (Queen song) |type = Automatic Stand Evolved Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = A }} , more simply known as just (負けて死ね)|Baitsa Dasuto|kanji lit. ("Lose and Die"}}, is Killer Queen's third type of bomb, featured primarily in the arc Another One Bites the Dust. Kira is granted this ability when Yoshihiro Kira's Stand-creating Arrow pierces him a second time.Chapter 418, Another One Bites the Dust (1); page 16 It is born from Kira's desire to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity, as well as his desperation following his impulsive murder of Hayato Kawajiri.Chapter 419, Another One Bites the Dust (2); page 2 This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of Killer Queen that hides inside whoever it is planted in; it acts independently of Kira's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. When planted in Hayato, it activates when Kira's identity is revealed audibly or through writing,Chapter 420, Another One Bites the Dust (3); pages 8-9 as well as when other Stand users see the miniature Killer Queen.Chapter 423, Another One Bites the Dust (6); pages 10-13 When this happens, a miniature Killer Queen enters the eye of the person and causes an explosion, killing them.Chapter 420, Another One Bites the Dust (3); pages 8-14 The bomb can detonate multiple people simultaneously.Chapter 423, Another One Bites the Dust (6); pages 14-15 After killing someone with its power, Bites the Dust creates a temporal loop, rewinding time to roughly one hour prior to the detonation.Chapter 420, Another One Bites the Dust (3); page 15Chapter 423, Another One Bites the Dust (6); page 16 Because Bites the Dust is completely independent and autonomous, Kira is not aware of who is killed by it,Chapter 421, Another One Bites the Dust (4); page 6 nor is he directly aware of whether a time loop has taken place.Chapter 424, Another One Bites the Dust (7); page 18 In fact, the only person who retains the memory of each time loop is the person harboring Bites the Dust.Chapter 420, Another One Bites the Dust (3); pages 15-17Chapter 423, Another One Bites the Dust (6); pages 16-17 All actions performed in the previous time loop are destined to occur as they had happened.Chapter 421, Another One Bites the Dust (4); pages 15-19 Slight deviations may happen,Chapter 424, Another One Bites the Dust (7); page 9 but any person killed by Bites the Dust in a previous time loop is destined to explode at the exact time that they were previously killed, even if they did not re-activate Bites the Dust in the current timeline.Chapter 422, Another One Bites the Dust (5); pages 2-5 Because the person in whom the bomb is planted must be alive in order to activate the trigger, Bites the Dust will never harm the person with its explosions nor let them be harmed by other forces, demonstrated when the miniature Killer Queen prevented Hayato from slitting his own throat with a knife to prevent anyone else from dying.Chapter 423, Another One Bites the Dust (6); pages 8-10 Ironically, Bites the Dust also prevents the Stand User themselves from harming the bomb's carrier, with the miniature Killer Queen intercepting Kira's fist when he tries to punch Hayato.Chapter 425, Another One Bites the Dust (8); pages 15-16 It also appears to be able to revive that person if they are dead when it is activated, as Hayato was alive once more when Kira planted it in him after impulsively killing him, implying that time was looped to prevent Hayato from dying again the same way.Chapter 418, Another One Bites the Dust (1); page 18 The only way to stop Bites the Dust's effects is to outright kill Kira or otherwise force him to withdraw it; should this occur, all timelines created using Bites the Dust are erased.Chapter 426, Another One Bites the Dust (9); pages 16-18 Additionally, using Bites the Dust forcibly prevents Kira from activating any of Killer Queen's other abilities because Killer Queen is planted in the body of the third party; thus, he must deactivate Bites the Dust and withdraw Killer Queen if he needs to defend himself.Chapter 426, Another One Bites the Dust (9); pages 15-17 Hayato also deduces that Bites the Dust only works on non-Stand users, as Kira can only tell a non-Stand user his secrets to enable the ability.Chapter 436, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable (9); page 11 Chapters / Episodes * * * & Sheer Heart Attack}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * & Killer Queen Bites the Dust}} * * & Killer Queen Bites the Dust}} * * & Killer Queen Bites the Dust}} * }} * * * & Killer Queen}} * & Killer Queen Bites the Dust }} * * * * * }} * * * * * & Killer Queen }} * * |-| Part 5 = * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * & Killer Queen Bites the Dust}} * * * }} * }} Gallery Manga= KillerQueen.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SheerHeartAttack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenBitestheDust.jpg|Bites the Dust, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Killer Queen JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Volume 37.jpg|Volume 37 Volume 38.jpg|Volume 38 Volume 45.jpg|Volume 45 Volume 46.jpg|Volume 46 Sheer Heart Attack color.png|Sheer Heart Attack's first appearance Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen punching Koichi through the chest KQ Cutting.png|Cutting off its user's left hand Vaporize.png|Killer Queen vaporizes Minako's hand without being summoned killer queen bites the dust c420.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust appears KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combined with Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen changes air bubble into a primary bomb CDKicksKQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicks Killer Queen upside the head KQ punched.png|Crazy Diamond cracks Killer Queen's head with a solid punch CD Crushes KQ Arms.png|Crazy Diamond crushing Killer Queen's arms KD Bites the Dust Heart.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust as a heart CD Punching KQ.png|Crazy Diamond pummeling Killer Queen YOU_SON_OF_BITCH!!!.png|Killer Queen struggling to detonate Bites the Dust KQ_sending_away.png|Star Platinum pummeling Killer Queen and its user BTD time travel.png|Bites the Dust's time loop in effect Ghosthands.JPG|Killer Queen, along with its master, torn apart by the ghostly hands |-| Anime= Killer Queen shadowed.jpg|Killer Queen's initial appearance, shrouded in shadow as its master summons it. Killer Queen skull.png|Killer Queen's skull, before the skin and muscle starts to form its face. Kira reveals his stand.png|Killer Queen standing alongside Yoshikage Kira. KQBD.png|Killer Queen fully summoned Kira and Killer Queen prepare to battle Shigechi.png|Killer Queen and Kira prepare to kill Shigekiyo Yangu. Killer Queen glares.png|Glaring at Shigechi. KQ explosion aftermath.png|Killer Queen blows up Shigechi. Kira activates the doorknob.png|Preparing to kill Shigechi once and for all. Kira and KQ hiding.png|Killer Queen hides alongside its master. SHA initial appearance.png|Killer Queen's hand and secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is revealed. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack explodes in an attempt to kill Jotaro and Koichi. SHA attacks Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack attacks Koichi. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack remains undamaged from Star Platinum: The World's attack. SHA chasing Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack speeding towards its target. SHA chasing sizzle.png|Chasing around a "sizzle" balloon created by Echoes. KQ pins ACT3.png|Killer Queen effortlessly pins down Echoes ACT3. Killer_Queen.png|Recovering Sheer Heart Attack Kira punches through Koichi.png|Punching through Koichi's chest. KQ prepares to kill Koichi.png|Killer Queen prepares to erase Koichi from existence. KQ blocks SPTW.png|Blocking a surprise attack from Star Platinum: The World. SPTW punches KQ.png|Killer Queen punched in the head by Star Platinum: The World. Kira severs his hand.png|Killer Queen severing the left hand of its master. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Killer Queen is summoned to help Kira kill Shinobu Kawajiri. KQ attacking Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen summoned to erase Stray Cat. KQ deflecting airbubbles.png|Deflecting air bubbles. Kira stops SC air vein.png|Killer Queen blows a small hole in Kira's arm, allowing the air bubble to escape. Kira kills Minako's bf.png|Killer Queen explodes and disintegrates Satoru Nakae. Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Killer Queen being summoned to kill Hayato Kawajiri. Hayato death.png|Killer Queen kills Hayato. Bites the Dust first.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust activates for the first time. BTD stops Hayato.png|Bites the Dust stops Hayato's suicide attempt. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Bites the Dust activating within Josuke, Jotaro, Okuyasu and Koichi. RidingHayato.gif|Bites The Dust during time reverse. KQ_stops_Kira_punching.png|Bites The Dust stopping a punch from its user. KQ summoned to protect Kira.png|Killer Queen being summoned to protect Kira from Josuke. KQ stops CD.png|Stopping a punch from Crazy Diamond. CD and KQ battle.png|Killer Queen and Crazy Diamond face off for the first and last time. KQ trips CD.png|Killer Queen sweeps Crazy Diamond's legs. KQ reveals Stray Cat.png|Killer Queen reveals its hollow stomach, with Stray Cat inside. KQ cracked head.png|Killer Queen's head being cracked open by Crazy Diamond. KQ rush attacks CD.png|Delivering a rush beatdown to Crazy Diamond. KQ protected by air bubbles.png|Killer Queen is protected from the punched by Stray Cat's air pockets. Kira prepares the final bomb.png|Killer Queen primes the final bomb. Kira's spirit broken apart.png|Killer Queen utterly destroyed along with its master by the hands of Ghost Alley. Killer Queen Stats.png|Killer Queen's stats. KQKosakuStats.PNG|Killer Queen's stats (Kosaku). Sheer Heart Attack Stats.png|Sheer Heart Attack's stats. SHA chase.png|Sheer Heart Attack's skull in the second opening, chase. KQGreatDays.png|Killer Queen featured in the third opening, Great Days. SHAGreatDays.png|Sheer Heart Attack featured in the third opening, Great Days. Yoshikage Kira pin-up.jpg|Pin-up promo of Killer Queen and Kira Killer Queen Concept.png|Killer Queen Concept Art |-| Film= SHA_vore.png|Sheer Heart Attack lodges itself inside of Keicho's mouth. |-| Game= KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen as it appears in All Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in All Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust in effect in All Star Battle KiraYoshikage KillerQueen jojoeoh.png|Killer Queen in Eyes of Heaven SheerHeartAttackEoH.png|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in Eyes of Heaven |-| Figure= KillerQueenSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue KillerQueenSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color KillerQueenSAS-S.jpg|Super Action Statue Swarovski ver. (Famima) KillerQueenBlueSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Blue Ver. (Wonderfest) KillerQueenBlueSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue Blue Clear (Wonderfest) YoshikageKiraSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue YoshikageKiraSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue 2nd color KQ01.jpg|Statue Legend Kq 03 nnsa003.jpg|Real Action Heroes Kq 07 nnsa003 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes KUJI Killer Queen1.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen2.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen3.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen Vinyl.png|Ichiban Kuji Levithian1337410126.jpeg|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI Killer Queen 2.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI SHA.png|Ichiban Kuji SHA_PROPLICA.jpg|Proplica Top (6).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.2 Minissimo KillerQ.jpg|Minissimo Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure |-| Other= Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure KQ1.jpg KQ2.jpg KQ3.jpg Sha1.jpg Trivia *This Stand's abilities appear to draw inspiration from lyrics to the song – "She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime". Additionally, its appearance and eventual use of Stray Cat may be another lyrical reference, specifically. – "Playful as a pussy cat". * Araki includes Killer Queen's whole design among his favorite things to draw.Author's Note (JoJolion) § JJL Vol. 5 **From the Stands up to Part 5, he considers Killer Queen his 2nd favorite in terms of design, below Gold Experience and above Echoes. The stand was designed to incorporate both the darkness surrounding Kira and the sort of eeriness a cat possesses.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p. 34 * According to Araki, the sword on Sheer Heart Attack's skull is representative of an assassin.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki * Araki states that when creating Killer Queen Bites the Dust he didn't want it to become an "ultimate Stand" of sorts that could do anything. So to give it a limitation, he had Bites the Dust be a separate ability that was difficult for Kira to abuse. *In All Star Battle, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability will reverse many effects. As examples; Pucci's Made in Heaven may be reverted back to Whitesnake, also reverting the timer back to its proper speed, the stage background to normal, and clearing any words already said to Green Baby; Kars' Ultimate form and Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem will revert to their previous forms; Johnny's Tusk will revert back to ACT1 if it's transformed into ACTs 2, 3, or 4; and if Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine disable their HH gauges from using their special healing or comeback moves successfully, Bites the Dust will restore their HH gauges. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Evolved Stands